iWill Be Your Superluv
by CertifiedShipper
Summary: A Seddie songfic to Shane Dawson's recently released song, 'Superluv'.  I've never written a songfic. Will this suck? I hope not. Read it, I beg you!


**Up all night, and the only thing I heard until 6:30 in the morning is Shane Dawson's new song, Superluv.  
>Here's a link:<strong>

http:/www . youtube . com/ watch?v=_NONLMR7dbM

**Take out spaces, obviously. But I seriously loved it so much, I got to thinking, and this just came out of me.  
>I am seriously in love with this song. I'm serious. Go listen to it.<strong>

**I also have a stye in my eye, making it extremely painful to touch and/or blink. Lame.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Shane Dawson, because if I did, I wouldn't have this disclaimer right here.**

* * *

><p>*years ago*<p>

"Are you okay?" A young Freddie asked young Sam.

The two were sitting in a field, Freddie carving something into a tree. Sam sat facing him, rubbing her bruised arms.

"I hate him," She whispered.

"But he's your dad," Freddie said, looking back at her.

Sam said nothing, and the only sound in the air was the wind chimes of a nearby yard.

"I made you something." Freddie broke the silence, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bracelet.

Sam's eyes widened as she looked at the gift.

"Do you like it?"

Sam reached over and hugged him, looking at the bracelet that was now hers.

"I love it."

The two hadn't had many moments like that since then. Instead of beating the twins and Pam, Sam's father just left. Freddie's mother had grown overprotective after a slightly 'near-death' experience, and Sam met Carly. The three hung out, but Freddie became more interested in his AV buddies, and only ever talked to Sam during iCarly.

*years later*

Sam closed her locker and turned to Carly. She opened her mouth to speak, when she heard the all too familiar sounds.

"Hey dork!"

"What a loser!"

"Why don't you do us a favor and put a bag over your head!"

_I'm running out of time, _

_I hope that I can save you somehow,_

Sam turned just in time to see a group of girls pass Freddie's locker, taunting him.

_If I, If I had superpowers_

"Poor Freddie. I wish Meghan's crew would just lay off." Carly murmured disapprovingly.

Sam said nothing, just looked at him.

_I'd save the world and you would be mine_

_Mine_

After school, Freddie walked out and waved to Sam. He pulled his hand down quickly when he saw that she was with Justin, her jerk of a boyfriend.

_Have no fear, your hero is here,_

She was rolling her eyes and pushing him off her, tired of him trying to touch her in front of his friends or something.

He was persistent.

_My super senses telling me that danger is near, _

_I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back, _

_A Villains on the loose and he's ready to attack_

She finally gave him a big shove and started yelling at him.

Freddie turned and walked home.

_But I'm not a superhero, _

_I'm not that kinda guy,_

The next day, Sam was walking to math when she passed by something that she was ashamed to say, happened normally.

_But I can save you baby, give me a try_

Three guys from the football team, crowding around Freddie. Being jerk-offs, throwing his books around and shoving him in different directions.

Sighing, Sam shook her head and willed herself to walk. She turned her head and made eye contact with him. He looked hurt.

_Cause I'm running out of time, _

_I know what I came to do, _

_And I didn't come to lose_

She didn't notice she ran into Justin, who grabbed her shoulders roughly, but not too hard. She shoved him off; he was being super annoying lately.

As she moved to keep walking, Justin stepped in front of her. Her kept doing this, getting in her face, until she turned around and stormed off.

Freddie, despite still being hassled by these meathead jocks, watched her walk away, obviously pissed off.

_I'll fight until you're mine,  
>And if trouble comes around I won't be backing down tonight<em>

He shoved one of the guys and ran. In the opposite direction of Sam.

Monday morning, Freddie walked into school. Seeing the same old scene. Justin bugging Sam, her getting really pissed off.

_Fighting for your love for all this time_

She reached for her locker dial, and he grabbed her wrist.

_Do what I gotta do to make you mine_

She yanked her arm out of his grasp, and her sleeve came up a bit.

A familiar bracelet.

_Don't got no super speed, but I'm running this town  
><em>

She turned and snarled at him. He began to yell until she was slightly leaning back, because he was that in he face.

_If you get in my way, I will take you down_

Suddenly, Justin slammed into the lockers. Freddie was holding him against the locker by his shoulders.

"Lay. Off."

"What are you gonna do about it, nerd?"

_I'm not a super hero, I'm not that kinda guy_

Freddie wrapped his fists into Justin's shirt, bringing him up and slamming him into the lockers again.

_But I can save you baby, just give me a try_

"Just lay off."

Justin said nothing as Freddie walked away.

_Cause I'm running out of time, I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose_

Sam watched him, before turning on her heel and going to class.

Later that day, Freddie was getting ripped on by the cheerleading squad when Sam walked by.

_So I'll fight until you're mine,_

_And if trouble comes around I won't be backing down tonight_

"How does your Mother love you, you ugly little-" Meghan, head cheerleader was saying, until another blonde cut in.

"Meghan, you'd better get out of here or I'll snap you like a toothpick."

Meghan spun around, to see who'd addressed her in such a manner, to find Sam Puckett staring back at her. Needless to say, her and her little crew were gone without so much as a nasty look sent her way.

C_ause I'm running out of time, _

_I know what I came I do and I didn't come to lose_

"And I better not catch you bad-mouthing Freddie again!" Sam called.

_So I'll fight until you're mine, _

_And I trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight_

"Uh, thanks, Sam. That was really nice."

_Oh, if you're in danger,_

"Well, you did something nice for me... So I just..." Freddie held up her arm and pulled down her sleeve.

_Oh, you need a savior_

There it was.

_Oh, that's what I'm made of,_

The bracelet he had given her ten years ago. Before they grew apart.

_Oh, give you my superluv_

"Why are you still wearing this?"

_Give you my superluv_

"I still care about you, Freddie. I'm not heartless."

_Give you my superluv_

"I care about you too."

"So, are we-" Sam drifted off, her words not leaving her mouth.

_Give you my superluv_

We're his eyes always this deep?

Next thing she knew, her lips had crushed against his. Then, in a few brief seconds, it was over.

"Uhh, friends again?"

"Huh?"

"Are we, y'know... Friends again?"

"Yeah, we could be."

"Oh."

"Or we could be a little more than that."

There was a short pause before Sam responded.

"I'd like that."

And just like that, Sam and Freddie were connected again, laughing and talking in the field.

_And all that you really need_

And that carving of Freddie's from the tree?

_Has been right in front of you the whole time_

Yeah, that heart is still there.

_And I, I don't need no super powers,  
>I've saved the world and now you are mine,<em>

_Now you're mine_

* * *

><p><strong>That song is pure awesome.<br>Okay, so I updated iPCA too, you should go check it out.**

**I worked really hard on it.  
>Just kidding, it was kind of easy.<br>**

**Bye! Superluv is on iTunes! I love this song! Bye!  
><strong>


End file.
